Truth or Dare with Neon
by YoshiDude9206
Summary: Challenge my OC, Neon, and other Mario characters with truths and dares. Request characters and give ideas, to watch the insanity commence! Rated T for minor violence and language. IMPORTANT: All requests must now be made with PMs.
1. The Party Starts

WELCOME TO TRUTH OR DARE!

"Hi!" Neon says. "I'm Neon. I'm the OC for this truth or dare thing. Except unfortunately, I'm not actually the announcer.

Yeah, and there's a reason for that, Neon. Hey, guys, Yoshidude here. I'm the one explaining everything.

"Hey, Yoshidude?" Neon asks.

What, man?

"Could you poof in the peoples?"

Well, I have to explain what you look like, first.

"WHAT? They are blind? Everyone is blind!?"

NO, dude, calm down. These are written words, they can't actually see you.

"Oh."

Ok, Neon is a boo. A business-boo. He wears a pink fedora and necktie, and has a pink briefcase. You know the boo symbol from Mario Party? Put a tie on it, and that's the symbol that's on Neon's briefcase. He commonly tries to sell people things from his briefcase, and he rarely sticks his tongue out.

"Hey Yoshidude!"

What, Neon?"

"I'm lonely."

FINE! I'll bring in the other players. And with that, the sky begins raining Mario characters.

Mario lands on his butt, followed by Luigi, Peach, and Bowser. "OW! Fu…." Mario starts. "What's going on? Where am I?"

You're in the middle of World 1.

"OMYGOD! A VOICE FROM THE SKY! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Luigi overreacts.

I'm not gonna hurt you Luigi. All the Mario characters are now standing up, and wandering around. Listen up, guys! I'm Yoshidude. This is how the Truth or Dare game is gonna work.

You reviewers have two jobs. Your first job: After every chapter, review and give me truths and dares. I will use them in each chapter, and I might even reuse some. You are also welcome to ask me to add certain characters or OCs to the group. You can also request a certain truth or dare for a certain character, but it might not be used that way.

Your second job is to request where to bring the Mario characters. Every chapter takes place in a different level. You could have them go to World 8, Rogueport, underwater, space, or even Bowser's Castle.

The list of characters will be put at the end of each chapter. Here it is now:

Neon, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Bowser Jr.

It's small now, but I'll add characters to it every chapter. Um, Neon? What are you doing?

"Do you need a megaphone?"

Uh… Yeah, I guess it would be useful."

"65 coins."

*sigh* Alright guys, see ya next chapter.

"SERIOUSLY, I'M SELLING IT! DISCOUNT! 60 COINS!"


	2. Chapter 1: Lets get started!

WELCOME BACK TO TRUTH OR DARE!

"Hi guys! I'm back!" Neon says. "We got all sorts of recommendations! Thank you all!"

Neon, you're not the announcer dude. I am. But he's right; we did, and thank you all so much for the awesome ideas. We're gonna have some fun…. Heheheheh….

"Dude, nice evil laugh!" Bowser says. "It almost rivals my own. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

So anyways, let me explain how the game itself works. I have a randomizer. I'll randomly choose a player, and that player will have to choose truth or dare. Then they will have to say the truth, or do the dare.

Now, here's a special rule. If the player doesn't like the truth or dare they get, they can switch to the other category. For example: Peach is chosen. She chooses truth. She doesn't like the truth. So she may switch to dare. BUT HERE'S THE CATCH! Once a player switches their choice, they're stuck with it. Can't change back. Even if it's worse. Does everyone get that?

Side note: We need more non-specific dares. All the truths and dares we have can only be asked of specific people, which means that the characters that didn't get any don't get to play. So here's what we're gonna do. Every time you submit truths or dares, you have to have at least 1 non-character-specific truth or dare. Okay? Okay. So, we might as well get started. Everyone ready?

"YEAH!" Neon shouts.

Um… sorry, Neon, you can't play.

"WHAT!?"

Nobody gave you any truths or dares.

"BUT I'M THE MOTHER-FLIPIN MAIN CHARACTER!"

I know. I was surprised too. Sorry, buddy. On that note, the characters that received no truths or dares and cannot play, but will still be here, are: Neon, Daisy, and Bowser Jr.

"Aw, COME ON people!" Bowser Jr. shouts. "Why are you people so exclusive?"

"It's okay, Jr." Daisy reassures him. "I didn't get picked, either."

"Don't call me Jr."

It's okay, guys. If even one truth or dare comes through for you, you can play, because we reuse them. But not too much.

Alright, let's get started! The first contestant is:

*Drum roll*

"It's gonna be Mario," Bowser states. "Everyone is biased towards him."

"Not necessarily," Peach says.

"Well then, why did he get dares, and my SON didn't!? Huh!?"

**BOWSER**

"Huh. Guess not," Bowser says.

Okay, Bowser, truth or dare?

"Hm. You know what? I'm a brave dude. I'm gonna go with DARE!"

Okay. This one comes from THE HINT. We have a nuclear warhead right here.

"Okay?"

Eat it.

"Excuse me?"

That's the dare. Eat it.

Neon bursts out laughing, along with Peach and Mario, while Luigi looks afraid of the missile and Daisy comforts him.

"You're serious right now?" Bowser asks. "You want me to eat a bomb? It could destroy me! AND everyone here!"

"And since when have you cared about stuff like that?" Mario asks.

"Yeah, you tried to conquer the entire universe once!" Peach laughs.

"FINE! Fine. I'll eat it." Bowser walks up to the bomb. He tries to find a place to bite. He's about to take a bite, when…

"STOP!" Peach yells.

What? Oh. You realized where we are, haven't you? All the players look around, and realize that they are in the front courtyard of Peach's castle. Right, if the bomb goes off, your castle is dead. I forgot.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughs. "Okay, you've convinced me. I'm definitely eating this thing!" And with that, he swallows the thing whole.

Everyone waits with bated breath to see if the missile will blow.

…

It doesn't.

Well. After that disappointment, we have our next contestant. Our next player is…

**LUIGI**

"Oh. Uh oh." Luigi states.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I wanna see what the wimp does!" Bowser says.

Truth or dare, Luigi?

"Um… UUUM… I say… Ummmm…. Is this a trick question?"

Luigi, you have to pick, or you'll be disqualified. And please don't be, or I'll get overrun by your fans, and being one, I'd have to let myself be overrun by your fans.

"C'mon, bro, you can do this!" Mario encourages. Luigi doesn't look convinced.

"It's okay, Luigi!" Daisy shouts. "I'm right here!" This seems to help a lot.

"Okay. I'll do it." He takes a deep breath. "Dare."

Alright, Luigi. Here it is. This one comes from Matt1251. You have to pick one person in this group that is your favorite, and sneak a whoopee cushion underneath them.

"OHEMGEE that one is awesome." Neon states.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Daisy yells. "That one is a truth AND a dare! You can't do that!"

Yes we can, Daisy. I actually kind of liked this one. The one who gets the prank feels honored. That's just rich, right there.

"Where's he even going to get the whoopee cushion?"

"I have one!" Neon shouts. "Sell it to him for 42 coins."

Luigi looks at Mario, then at Daisy. Then back to Mario. Then back to Daisy.

"Sadly, she isn't me, but if she stopped using ladies scented body wash and switched to Old Spice, she could smell like she's me." Mario says.

"Everyone looks at Mario confusedly, except Yoshidude, who is laughing so hard that I had to take over," Neon says. "Something Yoshidude forgot to say, Luigi, is that you have until the next chapter's round starts to complete your dare. So you don't' have to decide right away."

He's right. Now Neon, GET AWAY FROM MY MIC!

"Sorry." Neon says.

Alright Luigi, your turn is over. Now who's the last one of the day?

*DRUMROLL!*

**MARIO**

"Oh, wonder what he's gonna get?" Peach asks.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Mario says. "Truth."

Sweet, our first truth. Let's see here… ah. Got it. This one comes from THE HINT. How much spaghetti did you eat today? And for the reference of you readers, it's well into the afternoon, so he's had all day already.

"Uh, let's see. Breakfast and lunch, plus my brunch, afternoon snack, morning snack, midmorning snack, early morning snack, and after lunch snack. Do you count midnight as today?"

Yes.

"Okay, so add midnight snack to the list. A serving is one pound…"

Mario, a serving is two ounces.

"Really? Oh. Who knew? So anyway, that's a pound for each meal…. Ummm…. Nine pounds. And I was gonna have some for dinner, too. Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

Um, Mario… how are you not as fat, or fatter, than Wario?

"I have a high metabolism. Plus, he eats garlic all the time, and pasta is starch."

Everyone looks grossed out, except Luigi, who probably already knew this already, and was still pondering who he liked more.

Well, guys, the chapter is almost over. There's only one more thing to do: Introduce the new characters!

Every chapter, I'll bring in 3 new characters, not counting any OC's that come in. So, today we have: Yoshi, Toad and Wario.

*Poof*

"Wha-? Where's my garlic?" was the first thing that came out of Wario's mouth.

"Huh? Where'd my fruit go?" was the first thing that came out of Yoshi's mouth.

"HEY! Where'd you put Toadette!?" was the first thing that came out of Toad's mouth.

Well we're getting off to a great start. But before we go, I have one more OC of mine. He's a yellow yoshi, with purple detail. His name is Fruity, cuz-

*Poof*

"Hey! Where's my aaaaarenge tangeraples!?"

…Cuz that's what he is. He's insane. Well, we'll see ya all next time!

"Don't forget to write!" Neon says.

* * *

Character List:

Neon, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Yoshi, Wario, Toad.


	3. Chapter 2: BOOM BOOM!

WELCOME BACK TO TRUTH OR DARE!

We have quite a few new truths and dares! So we are ready to rock!

Oh yeah. Neon, wanna do the honors?

"HECK YEAH!" Neon shouts. "We are currently in the middle of Delfino Plaza. We didn't get any place requests. Not one."

So, usually when I don't get any setting requests, I'm going to take us to the default place: World 1. But I thought I remembered someone requesting Delfino as the setting, but I couldn't find the request. So I just took us here anyway.

"I like it here!" Toad randomly yells.

Uh... Good to know. So anyways—

"GET ON WITH THE DARES ALREADY!" Bowser shouts. "I'm getting bored!"

I was about to, Bowser, but first I had to say something. We got quite a few anyone dares this time, which makes up for forgetting to request a place. This means that anyone can get a dare. And Neon, you got a dare and a truth this time.

"YES! Ha-ha! Love it!" Neon begins dancing around the plaza.

"Bowser's right! Get a move on!" Daisy yells. She sits down on the ground, and a farting noise is heard. She looks really surprised. "What the heck?"

Oh yeah, I forgot. Luigi was supposed to whoopee cushion his favorite person.

Luigi looks really embarrassed, until Daisy comes over and gives him a peck on the cheek. Then he looks really contented. Until, again, his and Mario's gaze meet, and they stare each other down.

So, shall we get our dare on? Let me choose our first contestant here. The characters are: Neon, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Yoshi, Wario, Toad, and Fruity.

"Roller coasters are boring," Fruity states.

G…good to know… I think. So. Our first player is….

*drum roll*

**WARIO**

"Wah. Whatever. Dare," Wario says.

Wow. Look at that. Sweet, we get to try our special Wario dare. This one comes from firedragon24k. Wario, get a bob-omb, set it for 30 seconds, and put it on Bowser's head.

"WHAT?" Bowser shrieks.

"Okiedokie," Wario says. He pulls out a bob-omb (don't even ask me where he got it), walks over to Bowser, and—this is the awesome part—he not only puts the bob-omb on his head, he pulls out a roll of duct tape, and tapes it there.

Wow. That's awesome. I think THE HINT is gonna like this.

"ALRIGHT! BOOM BOOM TIME!" Fruity yells, then pulls out a random durian and throws it at Yoshi, who instinctively eats it, and then winces as the fruit explodes in his stomach.

"WHAT THE HE[double hockey sticks]!?" both Yoshi and Bowser shout at the same time.

Nice. I like it.

20

19

18

"Get this thing off me!" Bowser shouts.

"I'm trying, Dad, I'm trying!" Bowser Jr. yells back.

"Here, let me help, Jr.!" Daisy says.

"DON'T FRIGGIN' CALL ME JR!" Bowser Jr. screams.

Lots of yelling in this chapter.

12

11

10

It's gonna blow guys. You can't stop it. Everyone backs away from Bowser.

Hey, Wario, how'd you get the duct tape to be so sticky?

"It wasn't duct tape," he replies. "Guerilla tape."

Oh, I get it. That stuff's strong.

4

3

2

1

BOOM!

Bowser is flung miles away, out into the ocean. A small crater is left in the plaza where he was standing.

So while we find him, Bowser is out of the game. Don't worry, though, he'll be back next time.

Fruity and Toad are staring in awe. "That was amazing." Toad states.

"Yeah. Huge boom boom." Fruity agrees.

Mario and Luigi give each other a high five. Then they realize they're mad at each other, and turn their backs.

So, let's decide the next contestant. The next one is…

*fanfare*

Whoa. Where'd we get the trumpets?

**YOSHI**

Sweet. Yoshi, come on up. Truth or dare?

"Um… truth."

Okay. This one is from Toads rule yeah.

"Yeah!" Toad shouts.

How old are you?

"Huh. In Yoshi years or human years?" Yoshi asks.

Human.

"UUMM… Four."

Four? You're four years old!?

"Yoshi's mature really fast. Random fact! The Yoshi that found Mario as a baby was 32 at the time."

I…I had no idea. So. Unless the next one is really long, this is gonna be a short chapter. Next we have…

*full-blown orchestra performing Beethoven's 5th*

Seriously, are these guys ours? Really? They are? Huh.

**BOWSER JR.**

Okay. Step on up.

"WHAT THE HE[double hockey sticks]!?" Neon exclaims.

What?

"WHY I NO BE PICKED? HUH?!"

Dude, it's completely random. Sorry, buddy, maybe next time. OH! I have an idea.

"What?" Neon says forlornly.

I literally just thought of this. Readers, when you review, you can request one character to be picked for truth or dare. I'll pick the one character with the most votes, and they will get picked as our finale.

"So, if people like me, I could still get picked?" Neon asks.

Neon, you could already get picked. It's randomized. You just got unlucky.

"Okay."

So, Bowser Jr., your turn.

"Took long enough. Dare."

Heheheheh. Good. Very good. You get our very special dare.

"What?"

From Toads rule yeah again.

"Yeah!" Toad shouts.

Record Bowser sleeping. Bring it back next chapter.

"Peh, that's all? I do that all the time." Bowser Jr. laughs.

Really? You are a messed up little kid.

"I try."

Alright, guys, time for the finale! WE HAS CHARACTERSES!

"What?" Peach asks. (Had to put her somewhere.)

We have three new characters, plus an OC. And it's not mine this time.

Our characters are: Birdo, Rosalina, and Waluigi. And guys, MORE CHARACTERSES! We're running out of requested characters to add!

The three characters fall from the sky.

"OOF! What? Where am I?" Waluigi says. "Is this like that time I dreamed I was on a game show?"

"Close, brother." Wario says. "It's just a huge game of truth or dare."

"Oh."

Rosalina floats down beside him, and Birdo lands with her head in the dirt. (Give me some evil Birdo dares. I friggin hate her. Yoshi deserves so much better than THAT.)

And now, introducing: Zek! He's a purple-robed magikoopa who loves to play pranks, from zekromthepokemon. Wait, where is he?

"HEY!" Birdo pulls her head out of the ground, and there's a shell of cement around her head.

"HAHA! Gotcha!" Zek laughs.

Found him. Hey Zek—

"I know. Changing it back." He waves his staff and the cement melts.

Um… I was gonna ask you to keep it.

So guys, It's time to wrap it up. Remember your three jobs. See ya next time!

"VOTE ME! PLEASE!" Neon shouts.

* * *

Jobs:

1) Give us truths and dares. At least 1 anyone truth or dare per review.

2) Vote for a setting. The place you take us to could completely change everything.

3) Vote for a character for our grand finale. And don't worry. I'll give them something good. Heheheheh.

* * *

Character List:

Neon, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Yoshi, Wario, Toad, Fruity, Waluigi, Rosalina, Birdo, Zek.


	4. Chapter 3: Too short

WELCOME BACK TO TRUTH OR DARE!

We have all sorts of dares to do, so let's get started!

"ALRIGHT! Cut to the chase already!"

And Bowser's back.

"Damn right I am!"

So anyway, Neon?

"We are in Castle Bleck!" Neon says. "Mario came here once to stop Count Bleck from destroying all worlds. It's really dark and gloomy here."

"I don't like it here." Toad states.

Yup. We really want your opinion. So—um, guys, where's Fruity?

"YEEEEEHAAAAAAAWWWWW!" Fruity yells as he drops from the chandelier hanging above us and lands on top of Peach, who then starts screaming and running in circles, while Fruity shouts "RIDE EM' COWBOY!" After about 10 seconds of this, the chandelier falls to the ground and shatters into a million pieces.

Well, I found him. Um, why have we not gotten any dares for this guy? He needs to run off some energy.

Anyway, we're gonna choose our first player. That would be…

*Drumroll*

Aw, I liked the symphony better.

**MARIO**

Well then, truth or dare?

"Um… I'm gonna go with truth." He says.

Yeah, cuz that worked so well last time. Matt1252 says: Have you ever cooked anything other than spaghetti?

"No."

Huh? No thinking, no nothing?

"I don't need to. Spaghetti is my life."

Luigi?

"He's right," Luigi answers. "He never eats anything else, except Peach's cakes."

Huh. Well that didn't take long. Who's next?

*Drumroll*

**WALUIGI**

Hm. Okay, truth or—

"Dare." Waluigi says.

Oh. Okay. Um… From Rings of fire. Hit the person here that you hate the most.

"Okay." he says. He takes out a tennis racquet, walks over to… Wario? Yeah, and smacks him so hard his head sticks thorough the wall. Huh. Lots of surprises today.

"Aw, I love you too, brother," Wario says, voice muffled through the wall.

Geez, only three hundred words in and we are already almost done. Well, I guess we're gonna move on—

"WAIT!"

Bowser Jr. runs in, waving a DVD in the air.

"Jr.! Where've you been?" Daisy asks.

"DON'T CALL ME JR.!" he yells. "Anyway, I got my dare!"

Really? So that's why you were late?

"Yeah, I had to burn the disk."

Okay, show us.

"Show what?" Bowser asks.

You'll see.

Bowser Jr. pulls out a portable DVD player, and puts the disk in it. The video starts up.

The screen shows Bowser in bed, completely sacked out. Everything embarrassing thing that people do when they sleep, Bowser was. Drooling, snoring, sleep talking.

"Ha…I got you, Peach… I got your… body…." sleeping Bowser mutters.

The entire group bursts out laughing. Even Rosalina cracks a smile.

"WHAT THE HE[double hockey sticks]?" Bowser shouts. "What is going on!?"

This was his dare, Bowser. He had to record you sleeping and bring it back.

Bowser sits on the floor and pouts.

So, we have our finale.

Neon puts his hands together and prays.

For our last round, we have… **NEON**!

"YES!" Neon shouts.

So, truth or dare?

"Dare!"

Okay. Here it is. From THE HINT. Spend three minutes alone in a room with Morton Koopa.

"HAHA! Good luck with that!" Bowser Jr. laughs.

Neon's look of excitement changes to a look of horror.

Alright Neon, the door behind you.

"Um, can we do a different one?"

Well, you can switch to truth, but if I were you, I wouldn't.

He sighs. "Okay." He goes into the room. A few seconds later, we hear some shouting, a crash, and a scream.

Three minutes later, Neon floats out of the room, with a smile on his face, and right behind him is Morton, who runs so fast, he almost breaks the sound barrier.

Huh. Now we know exactly how annoying Neon is.

So here we go, our new characters!

We have Toadette, King Boo, and my own addition, Cosmic Mario! The shadowy one from Super Mario Galaxy.

Also, MORE CHARACTERS! I'm not joking, we are almost out.

*Poof*

"TOADETTE!" Toad yells. He runs and hugs Toadette, who pushes him off.

"Get off, idiot! I don't like you," she says.

"That's what YOU think," Toad says.

"Ah! The king!" Neon shouts, and hides behind Luigi, who hides behind Mario, who pushes him away, since he's still mad that he didn't get whoopee cushioned (see chapter 2). King Boo rolls his eyes.

Then Cosmic Mario appears in a puff of smoke, and starts chasing Mario, who shrieks and runs away.

So I think we are done. This was a really short chapter, and don't worry, it wasn't on purpose. Next chapter, I'll bring in some extra tough dares. Give me suggestions! See ya all next time!

"BYE!" Neon shouts.

* * *

Jobs:

1) Give us truths and dares. At least 1 anyone truth or dare per review.

2) Vote for a setting. The place you take us to could completely change everything.

3) Vote for a character for our grand finale.

* * *

Character List:

Neon, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Yoshi, Wario, Toad, Fruity, Waluigi, Rosalina, Birdo, Zek, King Boo, Toadette, Cosmic Mario.


End file.
